dendrielfandomcom-20200213-history
Ineera
Ineera Fire Goddess The Goddess Ineera, beautiful and oldest daughter of Aiushtha is the life at the core of Dendriel. Her fires are light in all worlds, from the heat of the sun to a hearth of a home. With bright red hair and her dress seemingly made of fire, beautiful yet destructive, Ineera is an example of life from death; much how a farmer burns a field for his crops, Ineera’s fires have consumed entire worlds creating a blank canvas for her sisters to work with. Despite her loathing of her youngest sister Ocaeris, Ineera knows her strengths and her weaknesses, a powerful god and masterful tactician. In Ineera’s teachings it is better to work with those who cover your weakness than create an enemy who can exploit them. While Ineera is the daughter of Nature, many people associate her with her cousin Ragoht, together they have been on the same side of many conflicts. Ineera is not a malevolent god; she revels in her creations and tries to use her power for good. However when people use fire for wrong doing she does not stop it from spreading, while condemning these actions to Ineera fire does not mean death, it mean life and something new. Only when there is more to lose than there is to gain will she cease any flames, and stop them quickly she can, for magic wielders have tried to forcefully harness Ineera’s powers before, but when you play with fire, expect to get burned; the fire goddess only grants her powers to those worthy of wielding them. Ineera's Followers Many people worship the Goddess of Fire, if not for her beauty then for her strength. People who have devoted their life to her teachings have become powerful pyromancers. This element of nature is sometimes seen as a necessary evil, these people don’t understand the true power of fire. On Dendriel there are 3 different types of worshipers for Ineera; Fire Priests, Pyromancers, and the Burning Men of Farßhel. Fire priests are folks who are naturally skilled with fire, blessed with Ineera’s great power they use their fire to cleanse and heal. They are wardens against evil and keep the Sacred Flame alive. Pyromancers are those who have studied the teachings of Ineera and thus been granted the gift of fire, to master the art of pyromancy can take many years; fire can only be tamed with great power or talent. Lastly the Burning Men of Farßhel misconstrued by the power of the Fire Goddess, burn themselves for what they believe to be true beauty, and supremacy. The Burning Men are not pupils of Ineera, for they cannot truly control fire. Their worship for Ineera is a false one and she grants them no blessings. False boons from stored magic in ruins and battlegrounds of the Farßhel desert have allowed the Burning Men to thrive on weak sorcery seeing it as piety. The seared skin of the Burning Men is enough to harness minor aspects from the true power of Ineera’s flames. Notable Disciples